Fraternity Reunion
Fraternity Reunion is episode twenty-three in season three of Full House. It originally aired on April 27, 1990. Opening Teaser In his room, Jesse is busy strumming away at his guitar, when Michelle enters, wanting to play a game with him. He decides to play his "laughing game", where one has to make the other laugh (she has to make him laugh, he has to make her laugh, and vice versa) and whoever laughs first loses. They then play another game where they make hideous faces at each other, and he's able to replicate the one where she sticks her tongue out while grasping both sides of her lip. Synopsis It is the night of a college reunion for Joey and Danny—the reunion of Chi Sigma Sigma, the fraternity that they were members of ten years ago. Joey and Danny remember that the fraternity burned Danny's fraternity jacket when Danny messed up and unintentionally allowed a sorority, Lambda Tau Delta, to steal a stuffed seal that was Chi Sigma Sigma's mascot. The Lambda Tau Delta girls had tackled Danny to the ground and taken the seal. Since the Lambda Tau Delta girls are also having a reunion, Joey and Danny see an opportunity to get the seal back from them. D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler accidentally break the TV while trying to take it upstairs, and Danny tells them that they are not allowed to see each other for three weeks, before sending D.J. upstairs to her and Stephanie's room, not knowing that Stephanie is behind him, translating his speech into sign language. Later, Danny and Joey head off to the reunion while D.J. stays home to watch Stephanie and Michelle. The two older girls play a game using the "Cup Song" (see Quotes) (which garners audience applause), and Michelle is anxious to learn it. However, as she is explaining the rhythm (see Quotes), D.J. decides that it is too complex and too complicated for Michelle to learn (given her very young age), so she decides to teach her something simpler instead, such as the rhyme. In their attempt to get the seal back, Danny and Joey disguise themselves as women so they can get in to take the seal. However, their attempt fails, and when Joey's wig falls off during a game of limbo, the jig is up. The gaffe is taken advantage of and they are put in jail by a former Lambda Tau Delta member who is now a cop, who actually cuffed Joey's left hand to Danny's right. Back home, while she is teaching "patty-cake" to Michelle as she promised (via a "pinky swear"), D.J. gets a phone call from Danny at the jail, and tells her to send either Becky or his mother Claire to bail them out. D.J. can't find Claire or Becky, so she gets Kimmy to come over to babysit Stephanie and Michelle while D.J. heads to the Powell Street jail, and hears that the Lambda Tau Delta girls have voted to release Danny and Joey. While they both wait, the prisoners entertain them with " ". At home, Danny is grateful to Kimmy for coming over to babysit (and teach Michelle "patty-cake", which elicits applause from the younger girls and the audience) while D.J. was gone, so he takes a week off of her banishment from the house. Of course, they're all surprised at his and Joey's return. So much so, Michelle remarks, "Daddy's a girl!", and Stephanie corrects her, "No..he's a woman!", and Kimmy adds, "An ugly woman!", all of which elicit laughter from the audience. Danny sends the 2 younger girls up to bed, with Stephanie hugging Kimmy before she goes upstairs, remarking, "I can't believe I hugged Kimmy Gibbler." The guys talk about the night's events, and even look at themselves in the mirror and laugh at themselves. Danny even remarks that Joey could be his equivalent to Kimmy. The next morning, Jesse comes home from a bike ride in the woods, and is not a happy camper...and he means that, literally. He rode his bike into a swamp after he was spooked by a snake (or a snake-like twig, as he said). Then...he notices the pearl earring in Danny's ear, a sign of the events of last night. As Jeff Franklin's EP credit appears, he decides to go wash up (per Danny), saying that he's had a strange day, though Danny's and Joey's may have been stranger. And he heads off to do just that as Thomas L. Miller and Robert L. Boyett's EP credits appear. Quotes and Stephanie demonstrate the Cup Game to Michelle, and after one round, the audience cheers and applauds. :Michelle: How do you do that? :D.J.: out the taps while demonstrating Well, you go, "Clap, clap, 1-2-3, clap, 1"...why don't I teach you "Patty Cake" instead? :Michelle: OK, I hope it's fun. :Danny: D.J., shouldn't you be getting dinner ready? :D.J.: Danny Oh. Right now, Dad. Michelle I'll teach you "Patty Cake" later. :Michelle: Pinky swear? :D.J.: Pinky swear. ---- :Danny: I can explain it all in just four words: It's all Joey's fault! ---- :Danny: Jesse, were you attacked by a wild animal? :Jesse: No, I got thrown off my bike. It got spooked by a snake. Well, actually, it was a snake-like twig. ---- :Joey: Danny: It's up to you. Do you want to be fraternity dud or fraternity stud? ---- :Prisoner: Danny: Danny? I think I know you. Aren't you Danny Tanner? :Danny: That depends. Does that make you happy or sad? :Prisoner: You're the host of "Wake Up, San Francisco." I love that show! You have a big following in prison! :Danny: Really? Did you happen to catch my segment on Southwestern cooking last week? :Prisoner: Loved it! :Danny: Y'know, it's interesting, 'cause we don't like to make simulated cooking stuff. We really cook it on the stove. ---- D.J., Danny, and Joey all come home from the jail... :Jesse: Danny: Is that a pearl earring you're wearing? pauses Is there anything you'd like to talk to me about? :Danny: You don't want to know. :Jesse: Oh, well. I'm going to go wash up. I've had kind of a strange day. Although yours might have been stranger. Trivia *The last episode in which Lori Loughlin is not credited for the role of Rebecca *The " " that Stephanie and D.J. play one round of, and D.J. was about to teach Michelle, is also used in music, most notably in the song "Cups", which is a version of the 1931 Carter Family song "When I'm Gone", and recently popularized by singer/actress , in the movie Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes